Days Go By
by misswildfire
Summary: Draco and Harry have an argument, but quickly make up!


Kaira: I decided to write fics for my friends for Christmas

The storm was raging outside. Thunder was rolling as if the gods were upon us and the lightning illuminated the sky, making the clouds seem more luminous than before.

Harry sighed as he looked outside. The weather outside perfectly reflected what he felt inside. He and Draco Malfoy, his lover since 5th year, had gotten into another fight. Usually it was on Voldemort, or Draco's father or the war. This time they were arguing about Draco's participation in the war, which in reality, led back to everything they had fought about previously. Draco wanted to spy for the Order while his father was all but forcing him to become a Death Eater.

The young hero-to-be sighed again and made his way to his bed. Since he and Draco had started sleeping together two years ago they had never slept apart, with the exception of holidays. Draco would go home, and Harry would either remain at the castle for Christmas or return to the Dursleys' in the summer. The black-haired boy had a feeling that his lover would not be coming to bed that night.

He pulled back the cover and slipped into bed. He turned off the light and rolled on his side, sighing again, and re-arranging the blankets. It didn't seem right that Draco wasn't there. Harry lay there for several minutes before sighing in frustration and quickly tossing the blankets off himself. He got up and made this way to the bathroom.

Halfway there, he heard a noise. The boy wonder paused and listened. When he didn't hear anything else, he started to move, but strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist, hindering his movements. The arms quickly turned him around and lips were crushed against his, swallowing his cries of "Bloody Hell, Draco."

It didn't take long for Harry to respond to his lover. He pressed his lips back eagerly, running his teeth along Draco's teeth.

-

-

-

-

First years quickly moved out of the way as Draco stormed down the Second Hall Corridor, headed towards the secret passage that would lead him to a room where he often went to think. With his black robes billowing behind him, he reminded the first years of a blonde version of Snape. His facial expression even matched the Potion Master's fiercest glare.

When Draco was sure that the coast was clear, he tapped his wand in along certain blocks on the wall and said the password. A little while after Draco had discovered this place, he had changed the password so no one else would be able to enter. He loved his solitude as much as he loved his lover. Now there's a strong word. Love. People use the word love in many different ways, not always meaning what they say. People nowadays have the bad habit of just throwing the word around as they please, not always meaning it, so when someone says that they love you, you never know if they're telling the truth. The young Malfoy shook his head to get rid of the train of thought. It was going into a direction that he really didn't feel like thinking about at this precise moment. Hell, he didn't think he ever wanted to think about it.

Draco sighed as he threw himself down in the chair. They'd had another fight. He wanted to participate in the war as a spy for the Order, since his father had decreed that he was going to be a Death Eater. However, Harry didn't want him to, saying that it was too dangerous. Thinking back on the fight, he could understand Harry's worry. He didn't want someone else that he loved taken away. Hell, he had already lost his parents, Sirius, Professor Dumbledore, Ron. Draco doubted that his lover could take one more loss.

Draco sighed as he got up and poured himself a glass of brandy. He supposed that he should go back to his lover. Maybe they could talk about this in the morning. He really didn't want to spend the night alone. It was bad enough during the summer, when they were separated. _You don't need anyone. You're a Malfoy. You love to be alone. Malfoys don't need anyone. _Draco downed the rest of his brandy as he tried not to listen to the voice in his head, which sounded so much like his father, the last thing on earth he ever wanted to be. _I hope he rots in hell,_Draco spat, treating the word father like a swear word. He put the cup down and quickly left the room.

-

-

-

-

Draco heard Harry sigh as he ran his hands across his back, going lower to cup his ass. Draco groaned as his lover began to tease his nipples. Always the one to be in charge, Draco backed Harry up against the wall and began to kiss a trail, down to his neck, where he began to suck, nip and bite.

Draco grinned as he felt his lover squirming, desperate for some sort of friction. Deciding to tease his lover some more, he began to grind against him, then quickly pulled back, and paid some attention to the boy-who-lived's nipples, teasing them the same way Harry had teased his, only moments before.

Harry gasped as he felt Draco not so gently bite his nipples. His hands found their way to his blonde lovers head and wound themselves into the hair, drawing Draco's head closer to his nipples. He smiled as he felt Draco smirk against his chest. Harry hissed as he felt the brick wall behind him dig into his back. He gently pushed against Draco, signalling that he wanted to move towards the bed.

Harry felt lips attack his harshly; he grinned and responded just as eagerly. He pushed Draco a little harder, and they both tumbled onto the bed, somehow, Draco ending up on top.

"I'm still mad at you," Harry said in between fierce kisses.

"I know," Draco replied as he began to grind his hips into Harry's. Draco gasped as Harry ground his hips back against Draco's. The blonde smirked and formulated a plan in his head, one that would make Harry scream his name. Draco slowed the rhythm of his hips, until it was at a maddening slow pace- for the both of them. When Harry tried to push his hips up, Draco used his legs to pin them down, causing Harry to growl in frustration.

"What's the matter?" Draco asked in a haughty manner.

"You bloody well know what," Harry growled.

"Is it my wanting to participate in the war, or is it that I won't go faster?" Draco said grinding his hips a little bit harder into Harry's with each word that he said.

"Like I said before," Harry said in between moans and gasps, "You know bloody well what I'm mad about." Before Draco realised what was happening, Harry had switched position, bringing Draco's arms above his head and holding them there. "Now who's in control?" Harry purred. The young hero quickly took advantage of the situation and began to tease his blonde lover. He rolled his hips sensually into Draco's, causing the other to gasp and moan in pleasure. Wanting to torture him as he had him moments before, Harry picked his wand up and murmured a spell. Seconds later, silk sashes wound themselves around Draco's wrists and tied them to the bedposts, leaving Harry's hands free to do as they please. He smirked slightly as he bent down and captured Draco's lips in a passionate kiss.

Draco grinned as he felt the silk sashes twirl around his wrists, securing them. It was very rare when Harry took complete control, and hell, he loved it when he did. _I should make him mad more often,_ Draco thought, as he gasped in pleasure as Harry took him in his mouth. He tried to relaxbut couldn't help but buck his hips when his lover grazed his teeth against him.

"Harry..." Draco gasped out as he came closer to the spot that would push him into a world of euphoria, pure utter euphoria. Draco silently wished that he could run his hands over his lover's body. Not being able to touch him was enough torture and Harry knew it. _Probably why he's doing it, the prat_, He thought but any malicious thoughts quickly left his head as he felt the heat leave, and be replaced by a slightly painful feeling.

Both boys gasped as Harry pushed in, inch by torturous inch. When Harry couldn't go any further, he waited a moment or two, to let Draco get use to the feeling; however he waited longer than necessary. Harry pulled out slowly and pushed back in just as slow, if not slower. He continued this rhythm for sometime, slowly torturing himself and his lover.

"Can't you go any faster?" Draco hissed, as he ran his hands along Harry's back, slightly pushing all the right places to make his lover squirm. Harry just smirked down at him and slowed his pace even more, if that was even humanly possible. Draco grunted in response and tried to lift his hips, but found that Harry was somehow pinning his legs down, making it quite hard to move. Slowly Harry began again, building up rhythm as he went. Soon, both boys were panting, and clinging to each other (Draco was clinging the best he could in the situation). Draco reached up and caught Harry's lips in a spellbinding kiss. Harry kissed back with as much passion, passion fuelled by anger, remorse, and reluctance. Harry moaned as Draco bucked his hips up, causing him to go in deeper.

Soon both boys were panting heavily as Harry's pace sped up. "Oh God, Draco!" Harry muttered, his head buried in the crook of Draco's neck. Harry reached down between them and took Draco's cock in his hands, pumping in time with his thrusts. The blonde groaned as he released. His spasms quickly sent his dark-haired lover over the edge. Not noticing in the throws of climax, Draco had bitten Harry's neck, hard enough to draw blood. They lay there for some time, wrapped up in each other. Eventually, Harry rolled off of Draco, and reversed the spell, causing the silk sashes to disappear.

"Maybe I should make you mad more often," Draco said as he ducked the pillow that was chucked at him. His lover simply glowered at him, and rolled over.

"Oh come on! You know I'm going to have to participate in the war, even If I don't want to," Draco said, the last part ending in a whisper. Harry sighed and rolled over.

"I know, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it." They lay there in complete silence, listening to the night sounds that were coming through the window.

"How do we deal with it?" Harry said, rolling towards his lover and enveloping him in his arms.

"Let the days go by," the blonde simply replied.


End file.
